The present invention relates to a layout display control system for a document processing apparatus, and more particularly to a layout display control system which simultaneously displays the layout of a table and dimensional information of the outer profile of the table.
English word processors generally have a display for displaying a plurality of lines and also incorporate many functions to facilitate inputting and editing document data. Particularly, some word processors which have become available recently have a document layout display function for displaying the layout of document data per page and a table layout display feature for displaying the layout of a table. Before desired document data or a table is printed, the layout of the document data or the table can be displayed for the user to confirm the appearance of the document data or the table as it is printed.
To display the layout of a table using the table layout display function, the table is first assembled on a table assembly screen, and then a "layout" key is pressed to display the layout of the assembled table.
The word processors with the table layout display function for displaying the layout of a desired table permit the user to see the table before it is printed. However, since the user cannot directly recognize the specific size of the table on the display, the assembled table may not fit in a sheet of print paper when the table is actually printed.
The user can recognize the size of the table with specific numerals by moving the cursor, for example, on the screen with respect to the displayed table. This procedure is however disadvantageous in that a complex process is required to confirm the size of the table in addition to the displaying of the table and an additional period of time has to be consumed to effect the process before the table is printed.